6 ABY
The following events took place in 6 ABY. This year was known as Year 41 after the Great Resynchronization Events * Chandrila is assaulted by Imperial Forces and placed under firm Imperial Sanctions. * Rebel Underground Resistance grows on Filve. * Project Keeper 3 is carried out on Roon. ** Project Keeper 3 is destroyed on Roon. ** Jedi Shadow Eirga Orus is killed on Roon. ** Inquisitors Mona Kraus and Bein Turvold are killed on Roon. * Rhyley Stargazer unknowingly becomes a living Force Wound * A Mysterious force begins to cut off force sensitives form the force in southern Talus. * Ryac Brightlite joins forces with Mysty Fys to form a Police Force for Kystes. * A series of fires begin to sweep through farms in the Kystes Spine and Kystes itself. * The Rebel Alliance gains Bothan Support thanks to Laryn Kre'fey and Borsk Fey'lya who both attain high ranks in the Alliance. * Zaletta defects to the Rebel Alliance. * Kaje Reilloc establishes Reilloc Transport Corporation on Talus * Weekat Matiren defects to the Rebel Alliance. * Beski's Commandos are formed. * Ackbar's strategy, Operation Strike Back is initiated by Rebel Forces ** Alliance Fleet scores successive victories against the Imperial Fleet at Balmorra, Commenor, Aleen and Malastare for the first time since the start of the Galactic Civil War. ** General Brenn Tantor defects to the Rebel Alliance. *** The Alliance learns that the Empire is building the second Death Star. ** The Fifth Attack, the Assault on Orupia is initiated. *** Beski's Commandos including the popular Bai'yle Norssohn are killed when their ship explodes from Planetary Battery Fire. *** Stargazer's Commandos manage to escape the Bulkyare that suffers critical damage and explodes upon crashing to the ground. *** General Laryn Kre'fey launches his beach assault, Operation Neptor without the Normaic Attack. *** Rebel Forces break through the front lines at Normaic Base. *** Establishment of Benign Base. *** Lt Colonel Aoin Saleem is killed in a Rebel Ambush. *** Wraith Squadron sabotages a Gargantuan Reactor at the Imperial Kuat Drive Yards. *** Rebel Forces retreat from the front lines, having won. *** Raedan Kitani is kidnapped during the Rebel Operation by Imperial Forces. A Replica, R43D4N-1 created by the Empire is deployed and successfully infiltrates the Alliance Forces. *** Arrested for Insubordination, Rhyley Stargazer is assigned back to Orupia with his unit placed on leave. * Talus is blockaded by Imperial forces as they search for a Rebel Biological Weapon. ** The 141st Imperial Infantry unit is formed by Anac Sancke. *** Jerion Davis, Datzo Darkcrest and Kaythleen Matiren are the first soldiers in the new unit. *** Viigo Llorian defects to the Empire. ** A Mysterious assassin tries to kill Imperial forces. *** KYPD is detained for going against the Empire. **** All bar five KYPD Officers are killed. * Mysty Fys falls to the darkside. * Stargazer's Commandos, led by Exao Gunn are reassigned, to escort Bothan Diplomat to Nazrike ** Imperial Fleet intercepts the group as they leave Talus, and they blind jump to Uba IV *** Difficulties with their ship cause them to land however their search for replacement parts ends in disastor as they are kidnapped *** Waking inside a prison they convince another prisoner, the former Bounty Hunter Boushh, to help them escape *** Kalleem's apprentice, Shikan, successfully fools Stargazer's Commandos, pretending to be Dani and aiding their retreat from Uba IV ** The group catch up with the Bothan Diplomat at Nazrike who chastises them for their lateness *** The commandos help foil a plot to assassinate Rapperport Simonavitch ** Following negotiations with Rapperport Simonavitch, Nazrike allies with the Rebel Alliance *** Bothan Commanders, furious that the commandos almost put the talks at risk by turning up late order them to remain at Chanmea * Luke Skywalker is captured by Imperial Agents ** Major Taei Wynonyms informs Kileo that Luke Skywalker has been captured and asks them to try and free the Rebel Commander *** Gern Stargazer allows the group to use the Rogue Star, however their efforts end in their own capture *** Katarn's Commandos rescue Luke Skywalker and Stargazer's Commandos though does not inform Alliance Command about the latter * Exao Gunn and Aniwevei Chreitti are chased by Imperial Forces and end up captured. ** Nathan Gunn, Ewan Gunn and Lucia Gunn are born on Dathomir. ** The Imperial Prison on Dathomir is over run by Nightsisters and mostly destroyed. ** The Gunns are rescued by Kaje Reilloc, Kileo Dimoh and Cayla Dunestrider * Jabba the Hutt is killed by Princess Leia Organa. ** Han Solo is rescued by Luke Skywalker. ** Jabba's Palace falls into the hands of the B'omarr Monks. * Vigo Ger Corlion seizes control of the Black Sun's Corellian Operation. * Stargazer's Commandos are assigned to recover Rebel Operatives from Orupia. ** Rhyley Stargazer is placed as Draksyth Lord. *** After killing key Orupian and Draksin Officials, R43D4N-1 stages his own suicide. ** Commander Romas Navander defects to the Galactic Empire. ** Rebel Operatives intercept R43D4N-3, believing him to be Raedan Kitani. ** Imperial Forces retake Pareen Palace. *** Rebel Forces and Orupian Unified Resistance Force join together to stage a counter-attack on the Palace, killing Major Tonbir Sturn in the process. **** Kileo Dimoh is captured and taken to Coruscant by Sly Moore. * Stargazer's Commandos return to the Rebel Fleet at the Fortua System. ** Sava Stary, Kaje Reilloc and Weekat Matiren head off to Coruscant. ** Rebel Operatives undergo Psychological Evaluations. ** Rishowlmhroor, Ket Celoon and Sevax return to Orupia to recover the bodies of Bai'yle Norssohn and 'Raedan Kitani', however only return with the remains of Norssohn. ** Completing their Psyche Evaluations, Rhyley Stargazer, Exao Gunn and Rishowlmhroor head to Tatooine to find Luke Skywalker. *** Following learning about Jabba's Palace, the trio end up heading to Nar Shaddaa in search of a possible Imperial Spy following learning that Han Solo, Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker are safe and sound. * The Rebel Fleet initiates an attack on an Imperial Fleet at Sullust, however finds no sign of the Empire. ** Katarn's Commandos, Renegade Squadron and selected members of Special Forces are selected for a mission to intercept Emperor Palpatine at Korriban. Though the mission is successful, the Rebels suffer huge casualties. *** Lilla Dade, Frorral and Korren are killed in combat. ** Alliance High Command learn that the construction of the Death Star is being overseen by Emperor Palpatine. ** Having undergone severe torture at the hands of Sly Moore and brother Kiran Dimoh, Kileo Dimoh falls to the Dark Side. *** With the aid of Bane Malar, Rebel Operatives get a way onto the Imperial Star Destroyer Harbinger. *** Kileo Dimoh along with Sava Stary, Kaje Reilloc and Weekat Matiren flee with Bane Malar to Nar Shaddaa. **** Sava Stary and Kaje Reilloc almost kill Kiran Dimoh in the process *** Finding their allies, they group up after learning about the Imperial Spy and return to Rebel Fleet at Sullust. ** Doctor Walex Blissex learns that R43D4N-3 is an Imperial Machine and not Raedan Kitani. *** Following consultation with General Crix Madine and Agent Erisey Casoona-Kitani, the machine replica is terminated. * Kiran Dimoh adopts the persona of Diabolus, after extensive cyborg surgery to save his life. ** 666th is assigned to Diabolus' command. * The Rebel Alliance prepares to destroy the second Death Star. ** Alliance active personnel are recalled to the Rebel Fleet at Sullust. Mon Mothma arrives at Home One ** Han Solo volunteers for the mission to Endor. Made General, he is tasked with forming a Strike Team for the Operation. ** Lando Calrissian is asked to lead the Starfighter attack on the Death Star. He accepts and is made General. ** Wedge Antilles is asked to lead the X-Wing Squadron, Rogue Squadron during the attack. He accepts.